<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings of Hope by WhiteCollarNonsense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906904">Wings of Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCollarNonsense/pseuds/WhiteCollarNonsense'>WhiteCollarNonsense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Can Be Yourself Now [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Uchiha Sasuke, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parental Hatake Kakashi, Protective Hatake Kakashi, no beta we die like men, set after Sasuke returns to the village</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCollarNonsense/pseuds/WhiteCollarNonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi figures out how to get the council to give him guardianship of Sasuke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Can Be Yourself Now [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not quite a story as much as a three minute scene focusing on Kakashi and his feelings.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>True to Ibiki's word, Sosuke was standing in his office flanked by two ANBU members. The straitjacket was still in place, but Kakashi noticed that the blindfold had been left off. Sasuke had turned to look at Kakashi when he entered, and the older man didn't fail to notice that the Uchiha didn't meet his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silver-haired man gestured to the door, "Leave us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ANBU left without a word to Kakashi's relief and he finally sat down at his desk. Sasuke followed his every move, but stayed where he was. If Kakashi didn't see it personally, he would have laughed if someone told him the young man had done the crimes he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sasuke?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Raven stilled and looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine," he said in his familiar clipped tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi got curious. "Think you can fill in some gaps for me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha tensed slightly, clearly fearing the worst, "I can try." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax, Sasuke," Kakashi cooed to the boy, hoping to relax him, "There are no wrong answers. Just answer how you can."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke relaxed, and Kakashi began, "Why did you talk like a child the last two times I saw you in prison?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy stayed silent. "Sasuke."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped, "I… I.. I don't… I…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stammers and words repeated themselves and Kakashi watched as Sasuke started to rock his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sasuke."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke stopped, going silent, "I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened just now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke went silent again, but this time Kakashi stayed quiet himself. A few seconds went by and Sasuke spoke, "When I get asked a question, I need some time to think. If I have to answer fast, it feels like words get stuck and I keep repeating words. And if I can't stop talking, I start moving. You calling my name helped."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded, "Okay. Now back to the first question. Why did you act like a child when I saw you in the prison?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The few seconds went by again, "I, umm… I, umm..." Sasuke's face got a light pink tinge, "Sometimes it feels like I'm younger than I am. So I usually talk without my usual grammar."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It never affected me on missions! I promise, Sensei!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe you, Sasuke," Kakashi said, crossing his arms on the desk. "But I also wanted to talk to you about something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke started rocking again, straitjacket clearly impeding what he wanted to do. Kakashi stared for a few seconds, before standing up. The Raven tried to still his body as Kakashi neared him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright, Sasuke," Kakashi soothed, "I'm going to take it off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got a different reaction from the Uchiha, stilling in shock while Kakashi started taking off the straitjacket,"But… But I'm dangerous!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Sixth Hokage's nimble fingers didn't cease in undoing the restraints, "You also already explained everything. I truly believe that you have no ill intent toward the Village, Sasuke."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young man didn't respond, but tried to start rocking again. Kakashi still had the straps in his hands which aborted the action quickly. So Sasuke started nodding his head in a similar fashion to how he had been moving his body. The silver-haired man didn't comment as it allowed him to continue his task.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jacket fell away, but neither man moved. Kakashi was about to speak up, but Sasuke beat him to it by falling to the floor. It was clearly controlled and Sasuke landed in a seated position. Kakashi watched as Sasuke fully rocked. He seemed relaxed and safe, so the Hokage went back to his desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He had everything he wanted to say, but emotions clouded how to write it up politically enough. In the end, he decided to write everything out and then revise it so it sounded like it was coming from a Village Leader.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*          *          *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To the Esteemed Council of the Village Hidden in the Leaves,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I, Hatake Kakashi, Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves propose that the man known as Uchiha Sasuke be released under my care until he be deemed a non-threat to the safety of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a Once Sharingan Wielder, the properties and weaknesses of such power give me the knowledge to control Uchiha Sasuke should he choose to turn violent. Whilst in prison and restrained, he has shown no sign of violence or threat to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Morino Ibiki has interrogated Uchiha Sasuke, finding no evidence that future harm will be done by Uchiha Sasuke's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Examples have been given that show Uchiha Sasuke is comfortable in my, Hatake Kakashi's, presence. There have been times presented to assassinate me, none have been taken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I, Hatake Kakashi, Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, firmly believe, based on the evidence presented, that Uchiha Sasuke is not a danger to the Village Hidden in the Leaves and humbly petition for him to be placed in my care."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi signed the document with a flourish. He would ask Shikamaru to send it to where it needed to be later. The older man looked over his desk, trying to find the younger of the two. Sasuke had moved from a seated position to lying on the floor, head pillowed on his arm. The boy wasn't asleep, but looked close to it. Kakashi internally smiled, it really made a cute picture. He stood up and made his way to the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling down next to him, Kakashi called his name softly, "Sasuke, I'm done for the day. Should we go home?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke's dark orbs were slightly glazed over as he blinked slowly. Kakashi didn't hurry him and was soon rewarded with Sasuke making firm eye contact with his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kakashi-sensei?" came a soft, sleepy voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Time to go home?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right. And then you can get some sleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'M not tired."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi lifted the half-asleep boy off of the floor, "Of course you aren't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later found the former teacher and student in his apartment. Kakashi hadn't gotten any other furniture yet, so Sasuke was gently laid on the couch. The Uchiha moved into the same position he had held whilst on the floor of the Hokage office and drifted off to sleep. Kakashi watched his chest rise and fall for a minute before finally taking a glance through the window. It was clearly nighttime and somehow he hadn't noticed it. Shrugging, Kakashi made his way to his bed. Too tired to do anything else, he fell on top of the covers. Tomorrow would come soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*          *          *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi walked into his office the next afternoon. Between him and Sasuke, it took most of the morning to leave as Sasuke had been clearly overwhelmed. Shikamaru was already there, standing by the desk with something in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shikamaru."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kakashi." With no preamble, Shikamaru continued, "What are these?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Nara was holding two documents which Kakashi recognized as the ones he had written last night. He nervously scratched the back of his neck, "Well, just something that has multiple benefits to the Village and its people."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikamaru gave Kakashi a puzzled look, "So you wanting to take in Sasuke because 'you feel protective of him' and 'you couldn't stop wanting to hold him in your arms' benefits the Village?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled, "Well, this is embarrassing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikamaru smirked, "I got it, Kakashi. Seriously. I want to give him another chance too. I'll send the official proposal you wrote. You--" he handed Kakashi the paper he had been reading off of, "-- keep that safe. No one else needs to read it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. Thank you," Kakashi said, folding up the piece of paper before stuffing it into one of his many pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just hope you know what you're doing," Shikamaru stated before leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed to the empty room, "Me, too."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sasuke's reaction is from being stressed for a long period. Basically, he's really tired and his brain is trying to forcibly shut down.</p>
<p>For all the kind people who left comments saying they want more, this is going to be a perpetual series. This is an Alternate Universe (AU) sandbox that I am creating. So expect more to come. </p>
<p>I also apologize for any constantly changing formatting. Even though this is my fourth story, I am still getting used to AO3.</p>
<p>Feel free to comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>